Chapter 1 - Origins (Book 1)
Hey guys! So this story was written by Mya and Ally, so we hope you enjoy this! This chapter is a bit short, but I promise others will be longer! We just really wanted to start the fanfiction, and we've decided that there are going to be 20 chapters per book. Warning: this story contains explicit wording, so if you get easily offended by swearing, this is not for you. ~/\~ I was awakened from my slumber by my annoyingly loud brothers. When I opened my eyes, they were standing above me, laughing hysterically. Great. Another prank. The two had inherited the nickname of the 'Devil Twins', and were avoided by everyone on our street. "What did you guys do now?" I yelled, jumping out of my bed, practically pushing them out of my room. "What the hell is this!" All my shirts had the boobs cut out and glued to the walls like shitty pieces of art. My pants and shorts all had cuts in the back. "Mom, get in here now!" My seemingly ageless mother, Mona Montgomery hustled up the stairs and bounded into my room. "What is it? Are you alright?" I simply held up the vandalized shorts, and motioned to the shirts being featured on the wall. My mother stifled a giggle, so I slugged her in the arm. "Ow!" she exclaimed, rubbing her red arm. "This isn't funny mom!" "Honey just wear my clothes." "Mom, are you for real? I would look like a fricking rugrat with your shit on." ] "Do not use that tone with me or-“ I cut her off mid sentence screaming, "You‘re mad at me? You know what, screw you." I stormed off in a rage, a million thoughts in my head. "Why won't anyone understand me?" I thought to myself as I tried to regain control in our small bathroom downstairs. I picked up the phone and dialed my neighbour Shay DiLaurentis Fields. Shay was the fiery sassy one in our group and the popular one, her parents being town legends we had all heard the tales of Alison DiLaurentis and Emily Fields, and the stories of the stalker that followed them. Of secrets and lies. Honestly I took it all as folklore and a bucket of shit. Pigs flying was more believable. People would do anything for publicity and fame, to make a mark and be remembered. She picked up on the third ring. "Grade eleven bitches, woo!" "It's another year of dreadful school and you're happy?" "New year, new guys, what‘s not to love?" "I swear, you're such a spring breaker." I laughed but remembered why I called her. "Can I come over? The twister twins ruined my outfit." "Sure, come on over." "Thanks, I owe you one." I said as I turned off the phone. I started my way downstairs, and grabbed my bag off of the counter. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to Shay's." I exited our rather humble abode, and made my way out the door. Shay's house was across the street, so we weren't directly neighbors, but good as. I walked up to the DiLaurentis Fields house, and knocked on their front door. A peppy blonde teen answered the door, who I recognized as Shay. Shay had blonde hair and blue eyes like one of her mothers and was fairly tall for only being 15. But who am I kidding? I’ve just finally become 5 foot even, so everyone looks tall to me. “Hey you! Come on upstairs, moms are out so we got the place to ourselves.” Shay ran stealthily up the steep wood stairs, and into a large room which was her bedroom. Her mom’s basically spoiled her because she was an only child, so she asked for something and she got it. She plopped on her queen sized mattress and sighed. “Why does life have to be so complicated?” she said, staring up at the ceiling. “Your life is complicated? You have two moms who spoil the living daylight out of you, and you don’t have siblings to worry about. I wake up every morning to a new terror awaiting me.” Shay sat up. “But Bell, you know who both your parents are. Mike and Mona, cute as pie,” she smiled sadly, “I’m clueless about who my father is. My mom won’t say a word, so I assume she knows him personally, but why can’t she just tell me? I think I deserve to know where I come from.” Somehow, the usual fierce, at times bitchy girl in front of me seemed broken down and defeated. “Shay, you know who your parents are. You have two parents who love you very much, and want to give you the world, so why don’t you just sit back, relax, and let them, instead of trying to look for some washed up, no name, probably without name brand clothes dude who doesn’t deserve to know you.” Apparently I had hit one of the few caring nerves in the willowy teen’s body, because she gave me a hug and stood up. “Let’s get you those clothes now, shall we?” I smiled back at her, “We shall madam, we shall.” ~/\~ Ten minutes later, I found myself eating a bowl of Captain Crunch in Shay’s living room, with her Aerie dress on, watching the television, and somehow I got stuck with the news. Alison and Emily had made their way back home eventually with grocery bags in hand, and were sitting next to me on the couch. Shay eventually decided to stop worrying about her outfit, and came downstairs to join our little party of 3. The only thing interesting was a man who had won a 30,000 dollar cash prize in the Pennsylvania Lottery. "Now let us turn our attention to Julie Faye, Rosewood's Top Investigator." A brown haired woman appeared on the screen with a solemn face. "Thank you Darick. Sadly, we would like to report that the Rosewood PD has recently found the remains of what looks to be a young woman in her mid to late 30's in the South Woods. No word yet on who this woman is, cause of death, or how long she's been there." My phone started buzzing on the cushion next to me, while Shay's vibrated her pocket. I looked at the glowing, and gasped when I read the incoming text. I know your secret. Just remember, secrets don't stay buried for long. Eventually they're uncovered, just like your dirty little lie. Kisses, -A Shay and I looked at each other, our eyes full of fear. She had obviously gotten the same text as me. We knew we were in deep trouble, because we knew things we weren't supposed to. Starting with the fact that the deceased woman: was Jenna Marshall. ~/\~ ''The hooded figure stood next to a beat up Mustang, peering into the window. Inside the car was another hooded figure, in a red jacket. "You know what to do." the black figure said to the red one. Redcoat nodded and started the car, making their way into the unsuspecting town of Rosewood. "They won't know what hit em'." said the black hooded figure, laughing and turning to run back into the abandoned building where they came from. '' Category:Book 1